


100 Themes Writing Challenge (Naruto Style)

by icxnic (RamenLovingUzumaki)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Canon Era, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenLovingUzumaki/pseuds/icxnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (ItaNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto (or any parts of the franchise) in any shape, way or form. With that being said, I wish I did as I have many things that I would alter but alas, I cannot. I hope you enjoy these drabble-like written pieces and please feel free to commission me for whatever you wish to be written, but be warned, if it's out of the Naruto fandom, I may not know it, but always feel like you are able to ask. Without any further distractions, I leave you to read my awkward pieces of writing.

~~**  
**~~

~~**...**~~

**Introduction**

~~**...**~~

 

     Licking his lips, a pale man watched the small blond with predatory eyes and noted how pleased he was with this first meeting of the boy. Oh yes, the view was excellent from the edge of the forest, watching the precious Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure. The way his nearly adult aged body moved so quickly, the taut muscles usually hidden behind a jumpsuit being revealed only to his red, enjoying gaze. He would mark that glistening tanned skin for his own, after all...

 

Sasuke had to have **everything** precious to him ripped away to truly grow stronger.

 

_There just happened to be the benefit of the cute little blond._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto (or any parts of the franchise) in any shape, way or form. With that being said, I wish I did as I have many things that I would alter but alas, I cannot. I hope you enjoy these drabble-like written pieces and please feel free to commission me for whatever you wish to be written, but be warned, if it's out of the Naruto fandom, I may not know it, but always feel like you are able to ask. Without any further distractions, I leave you to read my awkward pieces of writing.


	2. Complicated (SasuNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Complicated**

~~**...** ~~

 

" **F** - **Fuck you**!" The blond cried out, mouth parting for a gasping breath as the raven's member began to thrust deeper into him, pressing into his prostate. A sinful chuckle escaped the man pounding into the tanned boy, grinding while moving into harder thrust to have the small blond nearly sobbing in pleasure at his hands. To see Naruto coming undone in more ways in one, bowing to only him, allowing him to dominate the un-tamable fox; it had him going over the edge faster than ever before and he let himself release into his precious captive fox.

 

"I...I hate how you can always do this to me...to my _heart_..." the blond trailed off, slowly dozing off at the shushing and comforting hands massaging his lower back as his lover removed himself and dressed. He couldn't stay long; to everybody but the blond he was still a traitor.

 

"...Hn."

 

Too stubborn to admit out loud how much he also loved Naruto, the Uchiha left through the window and was gone.


	3. Making History (NejiNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Making History**

~~**...** ~~

 

     Milky pale eyes locked on blue ones from beside him at the dinner table, where a flushed, heated blond regarded his close friend with a questioning, lustful glare. A small, barely noticeable smirk crossed the Hyuuga's lips as his hand rested on Naruto's inner thigh, fingers daring to begin moving higher to touch the slowly growing bulge in the man's pants. Their friends sat around them oblivious as Lee talked on about how Sakura had said yes and how happy he was to have her as his girlfriend finally. "Be careful, Naruto. If they notice, it'd cause a scene large enough to be placed in Konaha's Incident record books." His soft, low voice practically purred under the louder conversation around them.

 

     "Then stop doing it...wait until... _ngh...later_..!" The Uzumaki hissed out, obviously having a rough time keeping himself stable as the hand slipped into his pants and began to stroke his hardening member. What a bad day to go commando...or not so bad, his body would protest against his mind.

 

     Neji's smirk widened just barely and he purred once more, voice becoming more seductive and intent-filled. "Oh no, I plan to test your ability to stay quiet in dire times of need. I'd say avoiding such an incident with Tsunade is in your _best interest_ , Uzumaki, so I suggest you maintain your silence through out this...test."

 

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was inevitably screwed in more ways (and places) than one.


	4. Rivalry (ItaSasuNaru)

~~**...** ~~

**Rivalry**

~~**...** ~~

 

     To say that their rivalry ended once Naruto had chosen both of them wasn't exactly... _correct_. True, the two ninja siblings did not fight any more over the death of their clan and the means of revenge, nor did they attempt to assassinate one another. No, they had no means of harming the others when a little fox happened to keep them together so well.

"Come, Naruto-kun...Say my name and I'll overload your system with unbelievable pleasure."

     "N-Ngh... _Itaaa_..." Naruto moaned softly as the man attacked his pulse point with precision, his sharingan spinning aggressively as Sasuke halted his name on the blond's moist lips with his own mouth. His aggravated younger sibling watched Itachi cockily from where he pressed the blond between them, nails scraping up a tanned chest as his other hand itched to slide beneath those black pants to touch something much more pleasurable. The two brothers locked eyes, glaring in challenge to one another. In an instant, the heat rose as that pale hand dove beneath his waist band and the elder's groin began to grind against his firm behind, dragging a louder groan of pleasure from the overwhelmed Uzumaki.

     And during this little rivalry between the Uchiha siblings, the pleasured blond lay happily ignorant of their rising aggression to beat the other at making Naruto moan their name more and the loudest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm also searching for a beta, if anybody is interested? Message me or something if you are. c:


	5. Unbreakable (MadaNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

 

~~**...** ~~

**Unbreakable**

~~**...** ~~

 

     "Little fox, how much longer can you hold out against me, pretending there is nothing?" A man's raspy, deep voice asked calmly, his hips pressing hard against his suit clad bottom. He growled and leaned over the blond, who was bent over his desk but refusing to submit to his best friend's uncle. The man may be as aggressive and possessive as the Uzumaki liked but he refused to mix business with romance, this was simply...a mistake waiting to happen. His eyes shut tightly as the older male grabbed his hair, turning his head as he continued to wait for an answer to which he would not like in the slightest.

     "You know why, Uchiha-san. Remove your hands from me before I quit and move to Itachi's firm." Naruto replied, steadying his breathing. Madara gave an emotionless grunt and released the blond, stepping away. Naruto straightened himself up and prepared to re-enter the Christmas party their building's section was throwing and tensed as those almost hurt-sounding words echoed in his head while following the Uchiha CEO out.

_'Little fox, how much longer can you hold out against me, pretending there is nothing?'_

_'I...I really don't know."_ He thought to himself in worry and fear as he entered the music filled room and went to talk to Sasuke, his best friend's little brother, ignoring the older man's eyes staring holes through him for the rest of the night.


	6. Obsession (KakaNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Obsession**

~~**...** ~~

 

There was a certain enigma one Hatake Kakashi could not wrap his head around; Naruto Uzumaki.

     Everything about the blond was breathtakingly perfect. He would have used a different word to describe the amount of perfect Naruto Uzumaki was, but the fact he couldn't breathe properly around the hyperactive blond ninja anymore drove the quiet man into a silent flurry of frustration, both sexually and emotionally. Naruto's heart was kind but strong-willed and that's what he had first noticed about the Jinchuuriki he was to teach. He re-called his sensei being rather excited for the boy's birth and Hatake finally understood why one night when he had discovered why he found himself focusing more and more on his pupil.

     "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright? You have a far away look in your eyes again." He heard a woman's voice in worry and felt a hand touch his shoulder. Twitching slightly, he nodded to his questioning pink haired student, taking a sharp, silent breath while his pupils dilated. He needed to stop zoning out during spars with his students.


	7. Eternity (ItaNaru)

~~**...** ~~

**Eternity**

~~**...** ~~

 

     Panting, Naruto glanced around, searching for some kind of door in the endless hallway of random dark sections with the lit ones being lightened by dim red lights. His heart was racing in his chest as he bolted to the door he saw just at the edge of his vision, far in front of him. Bolting as fast as he possibly could, it took about a minute to reach it and as he grabbed the door knob and opened it, he felt dread wash over him and the feeling of giving up began to rise. There was no escape.

"You would be saving yourself the added toll on your body if you simply gave into how you feel, Naruto-kun."

     The sound of the Uchiha's voice filled his head and Naruto held back the urge to cry as he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into a taller man's chest. A tongue traced a slow, sensual line across his neck and he shuddered, unable to resist leaning back into that mouth he had wanted but denied for so long suddenly nipping a sensitive spot. As the raven marked the fox boy as his own, he resisted the urge to smirk against sculpted tan skin. What beautiful sounds Naruto made when he was touched, how...innocent he was. It simply drove Itachi insane with the urge to take the boy then and there and he nearly gave in. But there was no rush, after all...

They did have 'eternity' in his Tsukiyomi, he could take his time.


	8. Gateway (SasuNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Gateway**

~~**...** ~~

 

     Blue pupils dilated as a chilled gasped escaped the blond who was suddenly pressed against a cold marble counter top. Nails scratched delightfully across his chest and he practically melted into gravy in his lovers arms. Those ocean orbs became a building wave coming from the far waters as a mouth pressed to his and became a darkened wortex of lust as one of those wandering hands drifted beneath his waist band. Gods, those azure eyes captivated him; they were like a doorway...a gateway to another side of Naruto nobody else could get close enough to see.

Gasping as he pulled away from the kiss, Naruto flushed darkly, averting his gaze. "Y-You keep staring at my eyes and I-I just--"

     A soft 'hn' was given and he leaned in, lips pressing against Naruto's jaw. Then, pulling back and tilting the boy's head up, he came close enough to brush their lips as he whispered. "Thank you for leading me back...to the right side." Then stole Naruto's confusion and questioning in a kiss, silencing him as their festivities raged on.


	9. Death (SasuNaru)

~~**...** ~~

**Death**

~~**...** ~~

     They always said love was a slow death, but Naruto didn't believe real love could possibly hurt so badly when its passion could be so strong. He never would have believed such a thing would happen to himself and was proven throughly wrong when Uchiha Sasuke came into his life at a young age and started something of a rivalry. As time went on from the classroom, to Team 7, through Sasuke's leaving and defection of their village, Naruto's love for the boy, hidden by false attitude, was far too strong to hurt so bad, surely.

     When Sasuke told him he was marrying Sakura, he had been able to smile through everything until the actual vows. Sasuke seemed genuinely happy and Naruto couldn't stand it despite lying for weeks during the preparations to himself and had to flee the stands and get packed out of their apartment. He got away without anybody knowing after the couple kissed, though Sasuke had a thought about Naruto, his best man in the wedding and closest friend.

     He had finally forced himself into marriage with their mutual friend to try and erase his non-mutual affections towards the blond, he had done it. But it felt so wrong...something wasn't right but as Sakura distracted him with cake, he forgot instantly.


	10. Opportunities (GaaNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Opportunities**

~~**...** ~~

     Sweat shone on a pale face which revealed more emotion than it usually did. Seafoam green eyes regarded the body he had pinned to the inside of his office door with lust and sinful promise. The other Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails shivered and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Jumping up in perfect timing to be pressed up against the door and supported up by the other male's hardened groin pressing against him, the boys gave grunts of tension and proceeded. Naruto pulled Gaara's hair almost too roughly into a needy kiss and the red head growled, retaking his dominance as he began to grind his hips into the slightly taller boy's sensitive area, bringing heated groans and hums.

     Rutting senselessly with their grind motions and thrusting movements against the Kazekage door and the hallways were silent, the employees of the the Sand Village who worked directly in the Kazekage's building had fled the moment the hyperactive ninja came in the doors. They knew better than to somehow interrupt the two Kages when they hadn't seen each other in months.

Besides, it was an opportunity to get off work hassle-free.


	11. 33% (SaiNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**33%**

****~~**...** ~~

     "I've noticed something recently, Naruto-kun?" The smooth, gentle tone of the artistic Team 7 member echoed slightly through the hot spring water. Naruto opened an eye to glance at him in curiosity. "Eh? Alright, what did ya notice then?"

     Silence for a moment, then Sai slid closer, beside the blond in fact. Not uncomfortable around the pale man anymore or afraid of his unhuman-like lack of emotion, Naruto could be relaxed still despite the proximity. That was, until, he was pulled up into Sai's lap, causing him to hiss out. "Sai, what the fuck are you--?"

     "Shh, I am testing my realization. Please, allow me to continue." Sai spoke, sounding serious but also gentle once more, as if he had an idea as to how he should properly act in the situation. "Hell no! St— _ahhh_... _p_... ** _ngh_**..." Sai's mouth had found it's way to a sensitive spot just beneath his ear at the point of his jaw and he trembled, Sai's fingers undoing the knot in his waist covering towel.

     As things progressed and the hot spring got hotter, the blond came three times and passed out, being carried by a relaxed, smooth and completely rational Sai who had finally concluded that Naruto was in fact, at least 33% gay.


	12. Dead Wrong (ShikaNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, multiple pairings of people with Naruto Uzumaki, with multiple ratings. (Using the 100 Themes Writing Challenge by kathrineroid at wordpress.com)

~~**...** ~~

**Dead Wrong**

~~**...** ~~

 

     No child ever deserved to be cast out like that, nobody deserved what had happened to Naruto. The poor boy, suffering through night terrors due to the fox's chakra and the hatred and anger always aimed at him when he was mentioned or noticed, had no idea what love was when he had gone to Iruka over the way Shikamaru had started to make him feel. They couldn't teach the joys of love in school, not like what was compounded at home and in social lives; the blond didn't get either as a child.

 

People hated him for a demon he had no control over and he contained safely to keep them alive and that was beyond ridiculous to the Nara genius.

 

     "Look look! The big dipper and the little dipper, like us!" Naruto happily chattered away about the stars Shikamaru had taught him about and the brunette tugged the smaller boy closer to his frame, purring with possessiveness and love for the boy. Those people were dead wrong, Naruto was no monster. Naruto was the light of their world; he would be the saviour of their future, he just... _knew_ it.


	13. Running Away (KibaNaru)

~~**...** ~~

**Running Away**

~~**...** ~~

 

Heavy panting broke through the quiet morning air, dew being brushed and spread just barely across the skin of his bared feet. A chill was up the little fox's spine and it was not from the chilly water on his skin, but from the laugh he heard behind him. Gulping for a breath of air he couldn't quite catch, the blond boy bolted off once more as he continued running away from _something_ , ignoring the feeling of scrapes and scratches of branches until the very moment he felt weight suddenly collide against his back. Landing on the ground, the fox hybrid was cuddled from behind by a pleased dog hybrid who sniffed the back of his neck.

"Kibaaaaa!" Naruto hissed in warning, feeling a tongue brushed heatedly against his chilled tanned skin.

     "Whaaaat?" The brunette sing-songed back teasingly as his sharper nails scratched gently against the Uzumaki's side, causing him to give a small sound of surprise. Kissing just beneath his ear in affection, Naruto hummed in response, wanting to get off the damp ground but Kiba was persistent as he was clearly seeking more than gentle touches. It seemed to happen every single time he ran away from his canine lover. His golden ears twitched above his head as Kiba's tail brushed against his tanned thigh and he shuddered, giving in. Besides, he wouldn't be so cold once the mutt was done with him. It was evident from the thick hardness pressed firmly against his bottom and he pushed back against it, earning a growl of approval.

     He could feel the heat already seeping into his skin and purred, licking his lips. Kiba was naturally warm when he was nude, thank goodness Naruto could steal some of that warmth from his lover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any requests for pairings? I have no idea what you guys want for that, or anything. I still take commissions and possibly requests if I get hyped enough for them. cx


	14. Judgement (SasuNaru)

 

~~**...** ~~

**Judgement**

~~**...** ~~

     "My dear son..." A lord bowed his head to his only son, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a handsome young man, bright blue eyes and shining hair, but nothing was more attractive than his personality. Of course, that couldn't stop him from staring at how close Naruto's personal guard was to him. The boy was seeking marriage approval from his oh-so-beloved father but the judgement to be cast wasn't seeming so positive. Raising as eyebrow as Naruto flushed suddenly, he went to call out before a far-too-pleased, feminine voice cut him off, sitting only feet away in another chair. "Minato, honey, do stop being such an old man. It's clear they love each other."

     Sighing deeply with annoyance, he looked at his mischievous wife who was grinning at the pair and noticed her grin widen. Glancing over, he saw Naruto was in Sasuke's arms, recovering from a 'fall' that Sasuke had 'saved' him from. The blond, unable to deal with the sudden assault in front of his dad, shrieked. "DON'T TOUCH MY ASS IN FRONT OF MY DAD!"

     Kushina clapped her hands, snorting in laughter when Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow with the barest of smirks and released the slightly shorter blond, letting him fall flat on his face. Minato was becoming angry at the Uchiha and went to raise his voice when a glare from his wife that promised imminent death for interference stopped him in the middle of his mouth opening. "I-- eh...N-Naruto, my son?"

     Naruto, pulling himself up and making distance between himself and his royal guard. Despite Sasuke's annoying advances, he still loved the man and was hoping his father would approve Sasuke to take his hand in marriage. Between the pleaded, bright blue puppy dog eyes, the blank, expectant stare of the Uchiha and his wife's blazing glare into the side of his head, he felt sweat roll down his forehead and he smiled nervously. "I...I suppose I can allow the marriage, as long as it is within the castle walls. I expect Lord Uchiha will be visiting to see his precious little brother being married."

     Sasuke nodded and Minato sighed a breath of relief. That perverted child wouldn't touch his son with his older brother around, good. In his relief, he almost didn't notice the raven's smug smirk returning and his son's yells of perverts. Groaning as his wife nearly passed out from lack of air due to her laughter, he muttered under his breath without hope, in a far too comical manner. "This will very well put me in a grave by the end. May the Heavens treat my soul with ease after this torture."

The chaos continued around him as he wallowed in his fatherly misery. Why couldn't he make the judgement around their household?


	15. Seeking Solace (SasuNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From now on, I'll be putting warnings here with short summaries. Hope nobody is bothered!)
> 
> Warnings: Sad themes.  
> Naruto misses Sasuke when the dark is a bit too much on his birthday.

**~~**...** ~~ **

**Seeking Solace**

**~~**...** ~~ **

 

A tremble ran through a lonely man in his apartment, barely able to stand any longer. He had tried to tell Sakura and Ino that he couldn't go to the festival the village threw every year on his birthday but they just wouldn't listen. He ended up fleeing the festival when an uproar occured and drunken civilians started to surround him from random sides. Naruto had left, not being able to stand the idea of the hate anymore.

 

Tracing fingers across a wooden frame while taking deep, shaky breaths, the blond closed his eyes and he wished he could be anywhere but there, hearing the happiness continue on without him. He was seeking solace in the arms of somebody he couldn't see surviving the darkness. What would be left by the end of Sasuke's revenge?

 

Naruto wasn't sure but the nightmares of Sasuke's cold, dead eyes haunted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still seeking beta if anybody is interested.


	16. Excuses (ItaNaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hints of sex, rated T.
> 
> Itachi loves to rile his boyfriend who also just so happened to be his secretary. The results were always satisfactory.

**~~**...** ~~ **

**Excuses**

**~~**...** ~~ **

 

     "I apologize but it's not my fault your brother is a complete dick! I didn't even do anything then he chucked something from his plate at me when you weren't looking-- don't give me that look! He did! Your little brother is fucking rude!"

 

     Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Naruto through his glasses. His eyes had gotten worse over the years so he had finally caved and gotten the lenses. Besides, Naruto admitted once after a good round of sex that he thought they made Itachi look even more intelligent than he was and that was saying something considering he was a child prodigy. He couldn't resist the slight smirk tugging at his lips when his minx of a blond began turning pink with anger.

 

He simply couldn't resist.

 

"Now Naruto, if you want an excuse to get out of dinners with Otouto..."

 

The resulting shriek of anger and the make up sex was worth aggravating the blond secretary.


End file.
